transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Galvatron vs Grimlock
Six Lasers - Cheyne Ig-Yac Ranch You ever try to milk an Ig-Yac, son? It ain't easy. Ranches and other attractions cover the planet of Cheyne. They offer places for tourists to stay, as well as feature cattle rides, cowboy shows, aliens gazing off at the sunset with a wistful look in his eye while occasionally saying 'Yup' in a long, drawn out fashion, and other Wild West-themed attractions. All ranches have a stable of the planet's main draw, though: Ig-Yacs. Ig-Yacs (also spelled Ig-Yak) are bipedal reptilian creatures that vaguely resemble a thin 'upright' T-Rex. Standing a good head and shoulders taller than a Dinobot, Ig-Yacs are large enough for most Transformers to ride Yoshi style. Although the ones on the ranch have been domesticated, a strong will and mean temperament make them a challenge for even an experienced rider. This makes them the perfect candidate for the Bucking Broncho event. Hold on tight! Contents: Galvatron Grimlock Target 5 Target 4 Target 3 Target 2 Target 1 Obvious exits: Out leads to Six Lasers - Cheyne Barrens. Grimlock grunts, and steps away from the ig-yak corral- apparently, Grim's sized up the creatures...and he's not impressed. The dinocommander hmms, and brings out his Energo-Sword, taking a few swipes at the empty air...waiting, really. Fairway has arrived. Galvatron is late, and gives no reason why, although he has an 'ALPHA CENTAURI COMMUNITY COLLEGE CLASS OF 2010 REUNION' banner hanging from his shoulder joint as he flies, stuck like toilet paper to a shoe. His cannon also shows signs of recent use, dribbling energy discharge into the dark sky. "Where is that accursed DINO-DOLT?!" he cries, landing with a loud stomp. A cursory scan of the area reveals nothing, until he turns around and sees that Grimlock was behind him. "AHA! PREPARE TO DIE!" Compile is here to watch and to judge the fight and he blinks, "Alright guys, the rules are simple," he syas to them. "There are no rules and anything goes, so have fun," and he moves out of the battle that is aobut to begin. Once he is clear, he turns around and sits down in a comfy chair and raises his hand, "Let Mortal Kombat Begin.... Fight!" ROLL: Galvatron rolled a 6 ROLL: Grimlock rolled a 3 Grimlock narrows his optic visor at Galvatron, and grunts. "Me Grimlock no die today!" He may, however, get the snot kicked out of him, but that's another matter entirely. "Me Grimlock smash you good!" and with that, he begins to thunder forward- wasting little time in getting to the proper melee! But, Grimlock's slow as-is- so as he closes the distance, he whips out his double-blaster and starts pumping rounds into the Decepticon Overlord! Not much, but it's a start. Combat: Grimlock misses Galvatron with his LAZORS! (Laser) attack! Fairway stands in the grass. He chinrubs, smiling to see Grimlock's lack of any fear as he assaults the Decepticon commander. Sideswipe has arrived. Lasers?! What are lasers to one who /defies gravity/?! Galvatron launches into the air, over the volley of brightly-colored blasts. "YOUR WITTY REPARTEE WON'T SAVE YOU THIS TIME, DINOBOT," the mad leader of the Decepticon howls, banner still flapping from his shoulder -- and then he suddenly cuts out his thrusters, hoping to put both feet to Grimlock in a double-footed stomp. "FIRST I WILL CRUSH /YOU/ UNDER MY HEEL /LITERALLY/ -- THEN THE REST OF YOUR /ILK/ -- BOTH /METAPHORICALLY AND LITERALLY/!" Combat: Galvatron strikes Grimlock with his Stomp (Kick) attack! *BONK!* Grimlock is stomped on! Thankfully...he has a nice, thick head. Also thankfully, he's now quite close- and so, he drops his gun, snapping his hand up in an attempt to snag hold of Galvatron's foot- which would make for quite a handy handle as he attempts to swing the purple tyrant down at the hard, hard ground! "Rargh! You Galvatron ALWAYS say that! N' you never RIGHT!" Combat: Grimlock strikes Galvatron with his Ankle-Throw! (Kick) attack! Compile its and enjoys the fight that is to be had and in his hand is a energon margerita and it even has all the frills and whistles. Plus it is a parrothead style of margerita and all that fun stuff. Sliently, the song Margeritaville canna be heard coming from him. Galvatron is smashed into the ground, denting and scratching his magnificent purple armor. "You... /CRETIN/!" Galvatron roars, trying to thrash free of the Dinobot's grip on his ankle -- before finally engaging his boot-thrusters, hoping to burn Grimlock with a high-octane burst of flame! "NYYYYAAAARRRGGHHHH!" Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Galvatron strikes Grimlock with his Boot-Jets (Laser) attack! Fairway stands well away from the musical Decepticon. "Well done, Grimlock!" He cheers. But when Galvatron engages his boot-thrusters, he winces a bit. "Grr!" The flame washes over Grimlock's body- but he stands tall! And mean. And sword-having. "That best you Galvatron can do?" he asks- and then takes a step forward- he releases Galvatron's foot, and then the dinobot flips his sword around in his grip, stabbing it downward- perhaps even to pin Galvatron to the hard-packed earth, if he's not careful! Combat: Grimlock strikes Galvatron with his Energo Sword attack! The sword smashes through Galvatron's knee, indeed pinning the tyrant to the ground. Unfortunately, Galvatron was never particularly renowned for his melee capabilities, and this is not strictly a melee battle. "You haven't BEGUN to see my BEST, /SIMPLETON/ -- I /snuff stars/ and /shatter nebulas/ WELL before I've reached my /PEAK/!" Galvatron waves his cannon about as he talks, possibly to distract from the subspace sleight of hand he pulls -- with his other arm, he quick-draws his rarely-seen direct-current electric laser, and fires a hideous neon bolt at Grimlock from his spot on the ground. Combat: Galvatron strikes Grimlock with his Direct-Current Electric Laser attack! *kaZAAP!* Galvatron's mighty blast sends Grimlock sprawling back- he crashes into a pile of boulders with a hellacious *BOOM!* The Dinocommander grunts- groans...there's a creak of metal, and soon Grimlock transforms to his even killier dinosaur mode, stomping doggedly (dino'dly?) back towards the fray. "Grrrh. Stars? Me Grimlock SUPER STAR! For SMASHING YOU!" he says- and opens his mouth wide to spew a gout of fire at the 'con! With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Galvatron with his Fire Breath attack! Compile looks as he finishes his drink and gets a second one as he watches the battle with interest. Fairway pounds his fist into his hand, excited to see his comrade performing so well. "GAAAHHH!" Galvatron cries as he's lit on fire. This provides him sufficient motivation -- after numerous attempts -- to rip Grimlock's sword out of his leg, and hobble up from the ground. The flame fades quickly, once Galvatron is out of the path of its thrower, and with a snarl, the madman rips away the flaming banner that was hooked on his shoulder. "Grah!" he snaps again, tying it to the hilt of Grimlock's sword. "DIE!" he cries, eloquent as ever, swinging the sword-on-a-banner like it was a mace and trying to slash at the T-Rex's head. Combat: Galvatron strikes Robot T-Rex! <Grimlock> with his Modified Epic Flail attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Robot T-Rex! <Grimlock>'s Accuracy. (Blinded) "Hey! You leggo me Grimlock sword! That-" *ClUNK!* "-Mine!" Thankfully for Grimlock, his sword isn't quite meant to be used as a flail- still, the awkward force of the swing is still enough to daze the dinosaur, if briefly. "Grrrh!" And Grimlock soon *SNAPS!* his jaws shut on the banner, bisecting it- and then, with surprising quickness, Grimlock lunges forward, his teeth gleaming as he attempts to sink them into something purple and maniacal! *CHOMP!* Combat: Robot T-Rex! <Grimlock> strikes Galvatron with his Grimlock's BIG TEEF. (Kick) attack! Fairway casts a glance in Compile's direction, seriously doubting that a Decepticon can be counted on to officiate this battle fairly, especially with his fearless leader involved. He decides to step up and onctest Compile's decision if need be. Grimlock bites into Galvatron's shoulder. Unfortunately, it's not his cannon arm, which is -- as the parlance goes -- the money arm. Unfortunately, this cannon arm remains charged, even as Grimlock has a big piece of Galvatron in his mouth. Unfortunately, Galvatron is not above sacrificing himself to try and get ahead. Unfortunately, the bite keeps Grimlock in point blank proximity. Unfortunately, Galvatron raises his cannon to Grimlock's temple. "UNFORTUNATELY, THIS ENDS HERE -- NYYAYAAAH!" Combat: Galvatron strikes Robot T-Rex! <Grimlock> with his Fusion Cannon attack! -8 *KASPLODE!* There's a flash of light, and...is Grimlock felled! Decapatated, even? No! It'd seem that Grimlock's made of sterner stuff than that- though he's not unharmed, either. Fully half his snout is enveloped by burnt, slagged armor- some veins of it still glowing red-hot from the energy! It lends him the appearance of a reptilian version of a certain Gotham City District Attorney...minus coin, of course. *ptoo!* Grimlock spits out a chunk of Galvatron, and pants. "Me turn!" And so, Grimlock thunders forwards again in an all-out onslaught! First, the teeth- quite essential for a proper hold, you know- then, the claws...at least, the claws of Grimlock's foot, as he kicks forward, attempting to stomp down on Galvatron! It's a simple manuever, really- Grimlock's foot holds one part of Galvatron down, and his mighty jaws just *PULL!* Something's sure to give...eventually! Combat: Robot T-Rex! <Grimlock> misses Galvatron with his Dino Crush attack! Fairway has to restrain himself when Galvatron blasts Grimlock directly in the head with his fusion cannon, as his first impulse is to run out onto the battlefield to help the Dinobot. When he sees that Grimlock is still standing he is awestruck, and when Grimlock goes after Galvatron with vigor despite his grievous cranial injuries he is impressed beyond expression. Something is indeed sure to give -- the ground! Galvatron points his cannon downward and blasts the earth beneath them. This, with a well-timed squirt of rocket-thrusters, is enough to carry him free, and avoid any undue Dino-Crushing. "So /SLOW/ and /STUPID/ -- no wonder the Autobots look at you as one of their /BEST/!" Galvatron then lunges toward Grimlock, attempting to pick up the huge Dinosaur and... well, throw him. "YOU CALL YOURSELF A KING, GRIMLOCK -- BUT YOU WILL SOON BOW BEFORE /TRUE/ ROYALTY!" Combat: Galvatron strikes Robot T-Rex! <Grimlock> with his Bare Hands attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Robot T-Rex! <Grimlock>'s Agility. (Crippled) *BOOm!* "Hnnn..." Grimlock groans, laying prone on his back for a few long, long moments. "Me...Grimlock...me not done yet!" and he struggles back up to his feet, bringing out his Galaxial Missile Launcher- quite a useful weapon, given his own energon stores running low. He may know, somewhere deep inside, he won't be able to win this one...but by damn if he's not going to go down fighting! "Me think you talk too much!" And with that, he whips up the launcher, sighting in on the purple menace...and with a *FWOOSH!* He snaps the missile off, streaking right at the purple logo on Galvatron's chest! There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Combat: Grimlock misses Galvatron with his Galaxial Rocket Launcher attack! Compile looks and cheers, "WOOO, GOOOOO GALVATRON. TEACH TAHT DINOJERK HOW TO TALK RIGHT...." and as he does this, his arms wave and he falls over, getting a bit tipsy. Fairway looks over at Compile in disdain as the Decepticon tips backward in his chair. He scowls and turns to the combatants once again. "Don't give in, Grimlock! His cannon! Diable his cannon arm!" Galvatron scoops Grimlock's sword up off of the ground and /throws/ it -- letting it spin through the air until it conks the rocket, causing the sword to fly away toward Grimlock and the rocket to be diverted toward the Ig-Yak pen. Luckily, no Ig-Yaks are lost, but they get a little agitated when their feed blows up. "/I/ THINK YOU TALK TOO MUCH TOO, GRIMLOCK -- IMAGINE THAT!" Galvatron's cannon glows fiercely. "INDEED, BEFORE YOU OPEN YOUR BUFFOON MOUTH ONCE MORE -- /LEARN TO SPEAK/!" Galvatron fires a brilliant shot, the sound of his cannon like an atom bomb in miniature. Combat: Galvatron strikes Grimlock with his Fusion Cannon attack! -7 YET ANOTHER EXPLOSION! The dust clears...and Grimlock IS NOT YET FELLED. His frame is blackened like an con-exclusive repaint, but the dinobot still stomps forwards, his movements jerky, erratic- sparks fountaining from his joints...but with one final lunge, Grimlock's blue optic visor flares as he attempts to close his fingers around Galvatron's throat, fighting him to the very last! And while his body may be in shambles- Grimlock's still a very, very strong robot...let's see what damage he can do! Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Grimlock misses Galvatron with his Dino Crush attack! -2 Compile looks up and blinks, "Awww, he didn't drop," he says to himself. "Maybe the boss needs more energon," he adds as he rights his chair and sits down and watches. Fairway is astounded at Grimlock's reslience, but worries that the Dinobot can't have much left to give. Galvatron sneers as Grimlock goes for his throat -- a patented Galvatron maneuver! But that is perhaps why Galvatron is able to deftly evade it, slapping Grimlock's hands away cruelly. "Hold still, vermin," he snaps, "and maybe this will be mercifully quick." Galvatron then surges forward, diverting all available power into one positively nuclear punch -- an uppercut, soaring at Grimlock's chin so hard and so fast that it almost seems to carry a gale force wind in its wake! Combat: Galvatron strikes Grimlock with his Rock Em Sock Em attack! -4 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Grimlock's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Grimlock falls to the ground, unconscious. *DING!* One can nearly hear the rock-em-sock-em robot noise as he is laid out on the hard Cheyene ground! *THUD* Galvatron's arm plating explodes from the force of the blow, leaving him with one deformed little skeleton limb. The effort -- and the energon diverted -- clearly has taken its toll on the Decepticon warlord, as he staggers backward dumbly, before falling onto his skidplate. It's a moment before his victory is even properly registered -- but that only serves to enliven him enough to leap to his feet and thrust his ruined, skinny limb into the air: "VICTORYYYYYYY!" Fairway takes a few quick steps toward the battlefield, but balks at the sight of Galvatron - even as damaged as the Decepticon leader is. He glances from Compile to Galvatron and then the blackened hulk of Grimlock. His repair kit is in his hand. Compile looks and claps, "As judge of this battle, I say the fight is over and that Lord Galvatron is the winner and advances to the next round. Category:2030 Olympics